What The Heart Wants
by Thalarael
Summary: Glimmer and Cato...the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. However, after all the pain of the games and Glimmer being trapped in the Capitol...what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**_Cato_**

"Who is the blonde with the pink fluff all over her?"

"What, are you lusting after some whore already?" Clove spat, rolling her eyes. Clove, the small time I've spent with her only made me wonder if she had ever loved anyone - even her parents. Did she even have any friends back in District 2, let alone allies or teammates? She was an academy girl, but I can't figure anyone liking her. She even creeped me out a bit.

"No, do you know her name?" I asked, getting annoyed with her stupid retorts.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Whatever." I said, giving up on Clove. She won't be a help to me until the games anyway. I should ignore her until then.

"Focus, you're out next." Brutus said behind us, our carriage beginning to move forward.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too difficult." the blonde girl remarked to the District 1 boy. He nudged her by the shoulder, chuckling. He began taking off his ridiculous Capitol-made outfit and revealed himself to be wearing a grey dress shirt tucked in with black dress pants. The District 1 girl ripped off her head thing and shook her hair, rather quite sexily. If I had the chance back at home to just put my hands all over her, I knew I wouldn't have the strength to restrain. I don't know what it was with this girl, but she intrigued me like crazy. I want to know her...her name, her mind, her body, everything. Then again, maybe the games are already making me crazy.

Clove saw me staring at the District 1 girl, grabbed my arm, and said "Perverted dumbass, come on we have to get ready for our stupid dinner thing."

"Dinner? I don't remember us dating." At that, she punched my arm. I'm not going to lie, it hurt just the slightest bit. If it is her and me left in the arena, it won't be pleasant. I'll definitely win, but it won't be a fun fight. I could already imagine the sharp sting of one of her knives gracing my face, making me put a hand to my cheek subconsciously. "Seriously, what dinner though?" I snapped back to reality.

"The tribute dinner. You really don't pay attention to anything." she scoffed.

"Alright." Great, a dinner with all my friends. Oh the fun.

"Well they seem to get ready real soon." I moved my eyes to the direction Clove's eyes were focusing on, the District 1 boy fixing his outfit. Glimmer handed the head crown thing to her escort and began taking off the feathery pink outfit. It would have made me a bit 'excited' if it weren't for her having clothing under it. Who am I kidding, I was holding back right now. The way she sexily took off that gown, it was almost like a tease show.

Of course not being naked underneath the pink mess, she was wearing a strapless sparkling light bluish green dress that matched her eyes. The hem went to the floor, so her shoes couldn't be seen. Both her eyes and dress glistened with the light. She pulled her hair to the side to get it our of her face and then District 1 boy offered out his arm for her to hold. As they walked away with their mentors and escort, the girl kept giggling at how chivalrous the boy was being, it made my body ache for a second. How did some idiot like him have the right to touch, let alone be near, her? He wasn't even half of what she was.

"Cato, come on. Stop being a jealous baby. We gotta get changed and change make-up." Clove started pulling my arm, dragging me with her to our District's apartment where Enobaria, Brutus, our escort, and the stylists were probably waiting. I'd rather be training than wasting my time with this crap. However, seeing the District 1 Girl might be fun.

Though, as I turned around I saw the District 12 tributes. I glared at the girl. She was going to be a bitch to fight, I could feel it with every instinct I had. However, it might be fun having her as a kill. She definitely won't beat me. I wonder what her angle is going to be? Trying to ally with us - which of course I wouldn't allow - or being a weakling or perhaps hiding? I decided to put the thought of that odd girl away and focus on the dinner coming up and seeing the District 1 girl. I'll have more time strategize when the countdown begins.

* * *

_**Glimmer**_

Everything was white. The room's walls were white, the floor tiles were white, the table cloth was white, _everything_ was white. The only different colors in the room were the other tributes and their apparel, the food offered, and the deep cherry red chairs. Marvel and I were the last to arrive, as my makeup artists made sure everything was precise, symmetrical, and perfect. I honestly likes how I looked. My hair was to the side, wavy and curly, and everything matched or was similar to the color of my eyes.

Everyone was sitting down and talking with each other. It wasn't hard for Marvel and I to find our seats, as they were not the only empty ones but also had nameplates on each one. Everyone was seated next to their district partner. Across the table from me was...Cato. Dammit, just his mere presence chilled my spine. His appearance was so overpowering and intimidating, like a merciless warrior. Yet, something about him, whether it be his ocean colored eyes or seducing smirk, kept drawing me closer to him. He was talking to Clove, but once I sat down, I saw him glance at me and wink. It made my heart flutter, but I wouldn't let some playboy like him see it. I glared at him before rolling my eyes. He chuckled and continued talking to Clove and some other tribute about whatever.

I looked over at Marvel who was busy looking at all of the food offered. It was all fruits, meat, and deserts. How odd. I figured a feast of some sort of specific meal, not a crazy mix of foods.

"Welcome all tributes to the special dining hall." My thoughts were silenced as Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker himself, walked into the room, of course with two peacekeepers by his side. What, was he scared of an uprising? I looked at the other tributes, who looked either confident or scared being in front of him. Well, all but one...that District 12 girl. She grimaced at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead in less than half a second. Something told me not to underestimate her. The girl on fire, I'll make sure she will be the one burning to death from it. She won't be the death of me, not someone like her.

"This year, we figured the tributes should get to know each other a little bit better before going into the games." Seneca continued "Alliances, enemies, make whatever you want. Just remember the Peacekeepers are on each corner of the room, outside. They'll be listening in to make sure you don't cause havoc. Please, do enjoy yourselves and the food." I noticed Seneca take his last glimpse at me and gave me a wink and a smirk, making me want to vomit in my mouth. He was the god damn head Gamemaker. How did he not have any restraint!?

"You okay?" I looked across the table, a seemingly concerned Cato staring right at me. It took me a few seconds to realize it was me whom he was speaking to in a non-threatening way.

"I guess, why? Your wink wasn't that revolting earlier." I giggled.

"No, the Crane guy. You looked rather...uncomfortable." he said. Why the hell would he care? He doesn't know me and either one of us, if not both, will be dead in only a small matter of time.

"Thanks for caring, but I'm fine." The way I said it, not even a young, naive child would have believed me.

"Alright then." he sighed, deciding to give up. "What's your name?"

"Glimmer. Glimmer Dahlia. You?"

"Cato Everhardt. Nice name."

"Thank you.", I said with a faint blush and a subconsciously decided grin.

"Why are you here? You're from District 1, so let me guess - volunteer?" he said as he grabbed a vine of grapes and placed it on his plate, beginning to eat each one-by-one.

"Surprisingly not. For the past few years, my district hasn't volunteered quite often. I was simply drawn from the glass bowl. Nobody thought they were quite ready yet, including myself. However, it doesn't mean I'll be proven a weakling out there." He chuckled at my last statement, a charming smirk appearing on his face, "What about you?"

"Volunteered of course. I knew nothing could beat me, so why not have some fun?" His smirk was both drawing me in yet frightening at the same time.

"What if you die?" I asked seriously, seeing Marvel look at me on the corner of his eye. Apparently he has heard a bit of our conversation.

"What if I don't?" Cato responded, putting both of his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. I saw Marvel look down at his plate and chuckle. The arrogance and confidence Cato has...I can't tell if it is his downfall or a result of actually knowing he will win this game. It could be seen as revolting, but it only made me question more what was going on in his head. Who is Cato, really? Is he this bloodthirsty monster I see before me without a care or worry in the world? It was too much to be an act, yet I couldn't believe everything he said. There is always something to lose in the games, whether you win or not. Even I knew that.

Silence crept into our conversation, making us both feel an uncomfortable feeling due to a mix of the reality of what was actually going on and what has been said. This also had reminded me, only one of us will get to go home. Crushing on this boy won't do me any good. Hell, for all I know he is playing me.

"Cato, give me your knife." Clove's question took us out of our unease with some more unease. A knife? What does she want with one now?

"Excuse me?" Cato asked, a bit startled. I looked at Clove who was smirking at him. It horrified me a little. She was the ultimate killer in this games...a sociopath that would win at no cost. A monster is a monster, but she was far beyond that point in my opinion.

"Give me your knife. The girl from 4 doesn't believe I can aim it straight in the corner of the room. She keeps bragging about her knife throwing ability. Well, she hasn't seen me yet."

"No, wait till the games. If you want to be an idiot and get in trouble, use your own damn knife. Stop causing more problems."

Clove rolled her eyes, not taking in a word her district partner had to say, and said "Whatever, I'll take someone else's. What about you, blondy?"

I couldn't help but have my eyes widen for a moment. I was so busy observing, the idea of me being in the room was forgotten.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I handed it over, finding it better to keep things calm as our two districts were most likely to be allies. Having her wanting my death immediately wasn't the best strategy, so keeping this devil fed for a bit would help me out.

"How smart of you." I rolled my eyes. She is a cocky little bitch. I make a note to stay as far away from the sociopath.

"Clove..." Cato reprimanded Clove. She just glared at him and went back to talking to that District 4 girl. He laid back in his seat and sighed with a smile, putting his hands behind his head. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Like what? My skills?"

"No, you as a person?"

"Why would you care? You're probably going to be the death of me." I snapped a little at him, my thoughts getting the best of me.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What, will my handsome looks kill you before the games?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his silly remark. He definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

All of a sudden, I saw a knife go flying towards Marvel.

"Marvel!" I panicked. Being protective of my district partner and childhood friend, my body instantly lunged in front of his body. I closed my eyes tight, scared of where it may land on me. It took me a moment to feel the pain, realizing that I'd been hit when I felt the burning sting of the steak knife's blade sticking and then gliding down my arm until it hit the table and then bounced to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked over. My arm had been only inches in front of Marvel's face.

"You idiot!" Marvel yelled at me. He gently pushed me back to my seat and pulled out my arm, wanting to examine it. The room was silent. A piece of dust hitting the floor could have been heard. He looked down at my arm, worrisome of my cut. Once he analyzed it, a moment later he glared at the girl who threw it. It was the girl from District 4. I looked up at her, seeing her look scared but remembering who she messed with, she looked down back at the table and feigned confidence, as if nothing happened. Perhaps she'll be the first I'll kill. I chuckled in my head at that thought, as dark as it was.

"Clove, what the hell!? Look what you did!?"

"It wasn't my fault! This dumb bitch -" Clove pointed at the District 4 girl "- said she could put it past those two's heads."

"You kept enticing her, you god damn idiot." Clove's eyes widened as Cato glared at her, instantly looking down at the table like a little girl getting chastised. I would have turned into a puddle if Cato had gotten that angry with me, but I am surprised how Clove did practically the same thing. Apparently, only he could control the insane knife girl.

"We better go clean this." Marvel said, standing up as I followed suit.

Cato then got up and said "Let me do it. It is all my idiot partner's fault. Let me make this equal." Marvel eyed him for a moment, trying to see if he had any ulterior motive, but he eventually groaned and let go of my arm. Cato grabbed me by my left arm - my good arm - and dragged me out of the room. The last thing I saw before the door automatically closed was the Peacemakers going to both the knife girls. Cato walked in front of me, practically dragging me to the closest medical bay. I started at the ground, feeling like a child. He towered over me tremendously and I feel like one of those kids that are in trouble. I feel so weak.

Once we got there, the colorful medic clowns circled around us.

"Oh dear, what happened?" They asked. Their voices were full of worry, as if I had gotten shot four times. So dramatic, it made me feel like I was in another dimenstion being in the Capitol. I would have rolled my eyes but the burning from the cut distracted me from doing so. Luckily, Cato chimed in for me, as I was no where ready to say a word as much as this stung.

"Someone punched the dinner table and the knife in her hand slipped and well...this happened. Can you fix her up?"

The head clown walked closer to me and took my arm, pulling it out and causing me to wince.

"It's deep, but we can easily fix this luckily. No scars either, so you came to us just in time. It'll only be a few minutes you'll have to stay, ."

"Alright, thank you." Cato said, smiling and beginning to turn around. On the corner of my eyes, I could see two female medics giggling for some reason. As he walked away, an odd thought had occurred to me. He wasn't going to leave me here, was he!? I couldn't be alone, especially with these scary, ignorant Capitol clowns. I know there is nothing to worry about, but there was no way I could be alone right now.

"Cato!" I yelled, scared. He turned around, an eyebrow raised and a look on his face that questioned my sanity. "Please, don't go." Surprise could be seen radiating from his body. He closed his eyes, raising both of his eyebrows for a moment, until opening his eyes again and walking over to me. I couldn't help but smile, knowing I wasn't alone. The two medic girls giggled again. I get it now, they think we are lovers. Rather than causing a scene, and wanting my pain to go away first, I decided to do nothing and ignore them.

My weaknesses, they seem to be revealing themselves frequently since I've been a tribute. My statistics of surviving...I feel them dropping to one of the lowest percentiles ever. That girl from eleven might even live longer than me.

"Sure." He said once he got to me, following me as the medics moved me to a chair. My grin spread. He stood by me, watching the head medic work with my arm.

"Thank you." I said, instantly wincing as the head medic put some alcohol gel of some sort on my cut, feeling four more knives at once dag all over my arm. I scrunched my eyes closed, clenching my teeth shut to keep from saying the most foul words I could find in the back of my head.

"No problem, Glim." He commented. Glim...I like that nickname. Him saying my name - even a small part of it - was like a drug. It relaxed you and relieved you of any senses.

Once one of female medics put another gel on my arm and finally finished cleaning my wound, the head medic came back and put some cooling gel on top of it, sprayed some random stuff on top of that, and to wrap it all of up he wrapped a light blue cloth around my arm.

"It should be fully healed by the day after tomorrow. Don't take anything off until at least midnight tonight though, you wouldn't want to risk anything." The head medic told me, grinning as if he cured every starving person in the world. These Capitol people...are they always this happy and insane!? I want to go back home and live in peace, that is all I want at this point in time. Like a little girl, I want to run home with the monsters far away at bay.

"Thank you." I said, as the medic clowns all disassembled and left the area to just me and Cato. "Should we get back to the dinner?"

"Nah, it will be over soon and what's the point? Let's go back to our dorms before we get in trouble. Don't worry, I'll walk you there." It's as if he saw right through me. Being alone wasn't an option I preferred right now. I don't know why, but I feel myself becoming weaker and weaker.

"You don't have to." I said, not liking him speaking about me as such a weak girl, even though I believe it to be true.

"I want to." he responded, my heart willing-fully skipping a beat.

As we got up and walked down the many hallways and up a glass elevator, an awkward silence consuming the air around us, we finally made it to my dorm's level. I opened the door and rather than saying goodbye, Cato let himself in. Instantly, I panicked.

"You can't do that! What if Cashmere or Gloss sees!? Or that weird escort Capitol woman!?"

"They're at their own dinner for the next half hour. I got time till I have to escape." He walked up closer to me, making me more nervous and freezing in place. He quietly shut the door behind him and began looking around. "It pretty much looks like my dorm, only a tiny bit more luxurious. I am a bit jealous. Show me to your room."

Without asking a question, I led him to my room.

"Ahhh, so this is Glim's room. Same as mine, only you have the walls and windows set at some snowy mountain. Why?"

"Snow is beautiful and the cold is numbing, something I wish I could feel these past few days and all through next week." I answered honestly, walking closer to the wall and putting my right hand on it. It was still a warm wall, a reminder of the reality I was in and the only opportunity of feeling nothing only possible in the worst way - death, a numbness I didn't want to experience for a long time.

"Well, why feel nothing? You should want to feel reality around you until your last final moments, whether it end here or in the arena. Wouldn't you regret that at death?"

"At this point, I'm not sure. In my mind, I've been dead since before my name was called. I somehow knew this day would come, and of course it did so soon. I am still a career, one of the toughest out their, but I still feel I'm not ready."

"Is anyone ever really?" His response surprised me, but before I could question it he continued on "Though, by knowing that this day would come...you must mean that you'd be with such an awesome guy like myself?" I turned around giggled. Again, he was lightening the mood. When you first meet the intimidating young man named Cato, anything kind or endearing doesn't come from his aura, rather quite the opposite; death, killer, merciless, cold, hateful, spiteful, etc. Happiness leaves the room and panic arises Yet, here he was...making me laugh.

"Aren't you a narcissist?" I said.

"In all the best ways, yep." he responded, laying down on my bed. He motioned me with his hand to come closer, and so I did. I couldn't help but feel a weird comfort with him. As I laid down on my bed, I couldn't help but look over at him. He was so enormous compared to my tiny body. My hand was like a hundred times smaller than his. I feel as if he were to simply pinch my skin, I'd die. He was the ultimate fighter I've ever seen, yet why did none of this scare me as much as it used to?

"Glimmer, we're allies. Just know you can trust me. Believe it or not, I won't be the death of you. You just may be the death of me." I tilted my head, confused.

_You just may be the death of me._

It made me feel secure, confused, sad, and guilty all at the same time. What does he mean by that exactly? Why does he have to be the one to die, let alone because of me? Hell, why do either one of us have to die? We locked eyes, no words being said, my left hand moving over to his right hand and without question both became intertwined.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, awkward start. It wasn't the best written chapter by any means, nor was it a great beginning. I had to pick up the pace a bit quicker because the real story starts in the games. I am not going to jump into it immediately, but pretty soon. From now on, I will try to not rush this. Please review and critique, I would love to hear what you have to say. However, if you are a rude Clato fan...I'm sorry this is Glato.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Masks

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**_Glimmer_**

After for what seemed like an eternity, Cato began to get up from the bed, slowly taking his hand away from mine. As insane as this may sound, all we did was stare into each others eyes. We didn't say a word. We were in an inexplicable silence as my room appeared to be a light winter snow. Worried about the reason for Cato's abrupt departure, I instantly sat up on my bed, looking over at Cato in confusion.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, a bit startled.

"Fine, actually." He turned around, putting quickly combing a hand through his hair. "I just have to get back to the dorms before we get killed by our mentors. I've took up the most time I could."

"Can I ask you a question?" the words came out of my mouth before I could even think about them. However, the question had been lying in my head for hours now.

"Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow, the only emotion coming out of his otherwise glacial body.

"Why did you stay with me?" I asked.

"At the Medic Bay?"

"Yes, but also all the way to my room. Why?" I looked down, feeling like an idiot asking these questions. He was probably bored, that had to be it. Either be stuck in a room full of tributes that'll be dead in a matter of days or find a reason to escape. That seemed like the only plausible reason...at least the only reason I convinced myself to believe.

"I don't know, I guess I just really like spending time with you." he responded, giving me a quick wink. I smirked, I wasn't going to let him win this easily.

"I get that a lot. Who couldn't fall in love with me?" he chuckled, turning back around and continuing to leave. As desperately as I wanted to watch him leave, I decided not to. In could feel my body telling me that getting close to Cato wasn't an option. Though, I always told retorted to myself 'What does it matter?'. I mean, either way, it'll hurt in the end. Only one of us will be alive in the end. That's where I had to remind myself that I'm not here for a love that is doomed, I'm here for one thing - to survive and make District 1 proud. Rather than living off little to nothing, I will have money and a home and food. Even though I am not as ready as I had wanted to been, I have to buck up and prepare.

* * *

"Dammit!"

I looked over and saw the District 7 boy fall off a rope ladder. How did he manage to fall from that? No doubt was someone behind that, because that kid would have to had been blind and numb to fall from a four foot tall rope ladder. I looked over at Clove and Marvel who were laughing at the sight in front of them. Since when did they get close? Then again, perhaps they were just being the cocky career allies. Might as well get along. I looked around the room, sitting on top of the fake mountain I managed to climb. A break for a split second wouldn't be bad, especially seeing the skills and weaknesses of the others would definitely be useful. I know for a fact I'm the farthest thing from a saint, but I couldn't help but look at the few small children that were picked out of the reapings. There was no way in hell they would make it past a minute in the arena. That's where I had to stop my track of though, I couldn't afford to focus on stuff like that. Yet, why do I keep doing that and feeling my heart sink in my chest? I'm supposed to be a stone-hearted killer, not the weak girl I keep seeing in the mirror...especially these past few days. I have to get strong and merciless, I have to survive.

I stood up and stretched for a moment, looking down at the other tributes. District 11 boy was practicing sword fighting with a trainer. He would be a hard one to defeat. He is obviously far from stupid and has the body that even some careers wish they'd obtained. District 6 girl was trying to learn how to use a bow and arrow, wow she is even worse than I am. District 12 girl, Katniss her name is I guess, was talking to her district partner about something as that little girl from District 11 kept hiding and watching her. She was sneaky, I better take note of that. The District 5 girl was trying to work with knives, but immediately ran away at the sight of Clove walking towards her. Hell, I don't blame her.

"Comfy up here, Glim?" I turned around, startled at the voice behind me. I relaxed when I realized it was Cato. I turned around to face him.

"Kind of. Why are you up here?"

"I'd figure I'd see what you are up to. What's your skill by the way?" Is he serious? I stopped facing him, stunned.

"What, are you going to ask for my weakness and favorite colors too while you're at it?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. I wasn't that naive.

"I'm just curious. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. I don't care about your weaknesses or anything else." He waited a moment for me to speak up, but I kept silent. "I'm good with swords. You know, those heavy weapons you can barely hold." I scoffed, he is always so cocky. Though, he got my attention and made me turn around to face him again.

"I'm not as weak as I look! I'm not bad with swords. As a matter of fact, my best skills are hand to hand combat, daggers, and knives - and no not as good as Clove." I looked down at Clove who was throwing knives at each human outlined target...each knife hitting spot on in the head or heart. Never was there a mistake or a moment of thought. She threw them so quickly and violently that one could swear she came out of the womb cuddling with those things. My aim with knives, they were either close-by the center or perhaps made it, but the precision Clove had was both admirable but also threatening. Especially being so young.

I began looking around the training room again and saw the District 6 boy smirking at me, making me glare back at him. He then grinned, apparently pleased with my reaction, which made me sick to my stomach. What did he want with me? Hell, I didn't even know his name, let alone the district he came from until I analyzed everyone this morning.

"That annoying prick." I looked back at Cato who was glaring at the District 6 boy. Looking towards his direction, the boy was walking away and doing something else.

"He's the one who took your knife or something, right?"

"Yep, that's the kid. Jason is his name, at least that's what Marvel said. He'll get it in the arena, I want to be the one to kill him. Stay sharp of him, Glim, he isn't weak like one would expect. He has it out us." We both kept staring at him, who began practicing using a sword with some fake dummies. He wasn't bad at all. Cato was far better, but for not being trained in the academy...he wasn't bad. Heeding Cato's warning didn't seem like a bad idea. This boy obviously had something in for me, whatever the hell it was.

"The games are in a few days...I'm actually a bit nervous." I admitted, not caring how dumb of me it was to admit it to a possible ally turned enemy.

"Stick by Marvel and I. Besides, you're pretty threatening so stop thinking of yourself so small." Cato walked a bit closer to me and patted me on the head, making me blush a bit. Ahhh, so this was our relationship. I was his pet, a mere useless pet. It cleared up some of my thoughts, but I couldn't help but notice the bittersweet feeling in my heart. A feeling of relief that nothing would become of us, but also disappointment at the same time. Damn, I'm sure you'd think of me as small if you could read my mind, Cato.

"Show me your rope skills." he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Deal." I said. He was about to begin start climbing down the fake mountain, but I decided to do something a little more...fun. I jumped down from the fake mountain and landed on the ground. I smirked once I looked up, knowing I nailed the jump and landing perfectly. Most people would twist their ankle or break their leg or something. No, my body was strong. I was a fast runner and moving around any terrain wouldn't be a problem for me. Those were some of my natural talents.

Also I remembered how I had to show confidence around the other tributes, not weakness, especially right now. The room was silent for a split second when I landed beautifully, everyone shocked a little, but it only took a moment for their eyes to wander elsewhere. I looked back to see Cato had already gotten half way down the mountain before he jumped the rest of the way down. He was of course fine, him being so huge, but he was no where as precise and graceful as I was. His muscle weight was a weakness.

"Well done, Glim." He clapped for a few moments. I looked around, a bit embarrassed, but no one seemed to pay mind to him. "You made the room go silent for a minute." he said as he walked over to me.

"Like I said, I'm not as weak as I look." I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

* * *

In the last few minutes of our final training day, I decided to take a break and lean against the wall, watching everyone tire themselves out. For the past few hours, I was honestly working my ass off, wanting to get better at everything I could get my hands on. I was the weakest with a bow and arrow, and somehow Cato was even worse which both shocked and amused me as you wouldn't expect it from such a career as himself, so we weren't going to be grabbing that at the Cornucopia anytime soon.

Being lost in my thoughts, all of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a room. I instantly used my other arm to break off their contact to mine, but their hand was gone. I looked up and saw Cato turning on a light. We were in some janitor closet or storage room.

"What the hell is this about?" I said, startled. I smiled a little at first, trying to hide my discomfort, but this experience instantly began scaring me so my facade was easily broken through.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, seemingly stressed out.

"Excuse me?" What the hell is this about? Has he lost his mine? What happened? Did someone say something? Did someone threaten him?

"Answer the question." he responded, his voice harsher than before. I was ready to grab whatever was closest to me - or better yet try to escape the room from him. Though, I realized I was back against the wall with him in front of me. Any attempt of retaliation of any sort wouldn't work.

"Yes, overall." I responded honestly, trying to stop my legs from quivering. Was he going to kill me? Had I done something. Answering truthfully I guess was my best defense. " I trust you the most out of anyone here, perhaps more than I trust myself. Why?"

Before I knew it, his hands were on my face and his lips against mine. I was too stunned to push him away or kiss him back. Cato...was kissing me. Where had this come from? Is this reality? Have I passed out? Is this some trick? He gently bit my lip, getting me to gasp and allowing him to enter my mouth.

After a moment, Cato let go of me completely and walked towards the door, stopping before saying "You should." Without looking back, he closed the door behind him, my body slowly sliding down the wall until I my legs were sprawled out an useless. What just happened? Trust him? Who wouldn't I? More importantly, why did he kiss me? Does he like me? Is he using me? Is the tricking me? Is this some sick, twisted idea? Perhaps Clove thought of it. No, that kiss was too passionate. It wasn't fake. It couldn't have been and I can swear my life on it. Cato...what are you doing?

* * *

**_Cato_**

"Where were you? I was trying to find you. Training is over for the day. We have to get back before the peacekeepers get bitchy."

"Yeah, got it." I responded, walking past her and towards the doors that led us out into the hallway.

"You're acting weird. Normally you would respond like an ass." Clove eyed me, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Telling Clove what was on my mind was the last thing I was planning on doing.

I don't know what happened, but seeing Glimmer leaning against the wall...I wanted to be near her. Hell, I stuck by her the entire day and if I wasn't right by her side, I always had my eyes on her. Seeing her by herself, even though I knew we weren't in the arena, I felt I had to protect her. Before I knew it, I grabbed her and pulled her into a closet and asked her if she trusted me. I mad an ass out of myself, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was psychotic because I was beginning to question my own sanity. It's like my emotions popped out of no where and overtook me. Then, I forcefully kissed her and abruptly left.

I looked around and didn't see Glimmer anywhere nearby. She must have left or is with Marvel somewhere, as I don't see him anywhere nearby.

"What is it Cato? Is it that girl from District 1? Did she ask you out or something? Oh my god, tell me how you rejected her! I hope you made it hilarious!" she giggled. Someone walking by might see it as something cute and innocent - a young girl giggling like her crush confessed to her - however it was always the opposite with her. It was joy in someone else's pain...or perhaps death.

"Shut up Clove. Let's just go." She stopped giggling and shrugged, walking into the elevator and to our dorms, still creepishly giddy.

I feel bad for leaving Glimmer in there, alone, but it was that or confess everything that was on my mind to her and start doing things to her I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from doing I was a warrior, not a rapist. Neither were to go together. Hell, I wasn't pure evil. Any desires I have for Glimmer, I have to keep them to myself and only please myself by immersing into my thoughts and dreams. However, it wasn't lust that was driving me crazy. It was Glimmer. Everything about her, it made me feel things I've honestly never felt before. These thoughts of her...they calmed yet scared me at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality is Real and Fake

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**_Glimmer_**

"Hey, why are you in here?" I looked over, startled at first until I realized it was Marvel walking into the storage room. He knelt down and looked at me rather confused. I couldn't blame him, I was confused myself. What had just happened? I still couldn't put it quite together. It didn't make sense.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I asked, beginning to wake out of my thoughts.

"We've been out of training for ten minutes. I was looking everywhere for you. When everyone left, I couldn't find you so I figured you were up in the dorms. Though, when I got there you weren't there so I had to go searching. Then, I finally check this room and I find you. Seriously, why are you in here?"

"I'm not sure. It was a rush. It was Cato and he asked if he trusted me and -" I immediately shut my mouth before I explained to Marvel how Cato kissed me "- and then told me I should trust him and just left. It made no sense."

"Well, I get we are supposed to be allies, but that is kind of weird." he chuckled, putting both of his hands underneath my arms and lifting me up to my feet. I then took control and stood up, quickly moving towards the door. Being cornered to a wall by anyone was the last thing I wanted right now, no matter the meaningless intentions that it my entail.

"You could at least wait up for me, Glimmer." he smiled, rolling his eyes. He walked over and ushered me out of the room first, shutting the door behind him. Quickly, we snuck back up to our rooms before a Peacekeeper could find us and pretty much kill us. When we got back to our dorm, we quietly tried to get to our rooms but were stopped when we saw Gloss and Cashmere in the corner of the room, their arms crossed and eyes burning with rage. Wow, you could tell they were siblings. Everything from their mannerisms to their looks to their skills...they were gender-swapped mirrors of each other.

"Where the hell were you two?" Cashmere asked, tapping a finger on her arm. '_Busted'_ was ringing throughout my head. I bit my lip, not liking where this was heading. Being chastised by our instructors - victors with old blood on their hands - was the last thing I looked forward to.

"It's my fault." I spoke up, stepping in front of Marvel. Marvel then pushed me to the side, making me glare at him. The hell was up with him all of a sudden?

"Glimmer, shut up and stop trying to show off to our mentors." he said, looking down at me like a child. Yet, I was too surprised to hear what he was saying. Had I really lost my mind? "It's my fault, I dragged her with me to go look around the building a bit. My bad." he chuckled, crossing his arms and holding his classic arrogant smirk on his face. I guess he seemed intimidating or heroic to others when he made that look. To me, he looked like an idiot. After a few moments of thinking over what Marvel had said, the mentors both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever, just don't do it again or you two could both get killed. We don't want to look bad and irresponsible for not babysitting you children 24/7. Got it?" Gloss said, bitter but not making me want to run away in fear. He was rather calm over everything that happened. Once Marvel and I nodded, Gloss walked away into another room, his sister glaring at us from behind and following him like a puppy. They were always together and it wouldn't surprise me if they were more than just siblings. I cringed at that though.

Once they were out of sight, I looked over at Marvel and gently punched him in the arm, asking "What was that about?"

"Eh, I figured I should be the one to look like the bad-ass instead of you. Perhaps they'll like my courage and help me out more in the arena than you." Liar. He could have gotten yelled at like crazy. Gloss and Marvel might view him as a waste-of-time tribute now. Why was he trying to protect me?

"I was about to tell them it was my fault. You should have let me." I told Marvel, clearly showing him I didn't believe a word he said.

"Not necessary." he said calmly, walking away from me and into his room, the door shutting automatically as he entered it. Deciding not to pursue it any further, I went into my dorm and into the bathroom, deciding to take a nice cold shower, something to relax yet wake me up from everything that has happened.

Was I getting any stronger? I didn't feel like it. Not one bit. I feel like I'm getting weaker the longer I'm in this damn Capitol. At home, I wasn't considered anything small. I was often called a beautiful menace or an ice princess. I was attractive to the eyes on the outside, but on the inside I guess I was a monster. Though, acting cold to everyone because I didn't trust them probably didn't help anything. Getting close to anyone wouldn't help me, especially with all the secrets I had to hide and the little free time I had to spend. I lived in a beautiful home, one might call a 'Victorian' styled house many years ago, but the inside was complete chaos outside from the beautiful furniture and paintings and walls.

A drunk mother that was too busy bragging about her perfect family, yet screwing around with other rich men of our District. Her status came first before family, or anything else for that matter. A father who was never home because he was working or cheating on my mother with some young bimbo. When he was home, my parents would throw things at each other and scream off the top of their lungs how much they hated each other. They fought viciously with each other, both physically and verbally. Why were they still together? Appearances were everything, especially in my District. However, my parents took it to a whole new level farther than insanity. They never spoke to their children, unless it was some party that we _had_ to attend.

My only sibling, a younger brother named Beryl, never spoke a word. He only said what was needed, otherwise keeping his lips sealed tight and continuing on with his life. When he was a little boy, he would always stick by my side and follow me around. He was smaller than the other boys his age. Once he hit ten years old, he joined the District 1 Academy and became even more elusive. Since then, we really never spoke. Not even a hello when we walked by each other in the hallways of our house, no matter how many times I tried to incite a conversation with him. Though, since he was young, we were only still tied together through an agreement that I made with him when we were mere children.

Since the age of ten, I worked my ass off training for these games, knowing I would have a pretty strong chance of getting selected or being forced to volunteer at my parent's 'request' - meaning life or death. Until the age of fourteen, I was a waitress in a restaurant located at the ever so special 'District 1 Capitol Resort' and later found a better paying job there at 'District 1's Finest', basically a shop where I was their model for jewelry and some clothing - ranging from lingerie to dresses. Nothing relaxed or practical. Everything seemed overdone or ridiculous for the Capitol. It wasn't the worst job in the world, but getting thrown money at you and the crude things men would ask you - as if you were a whore - wasn't fun to say the least. Though, through all the sexual harassment, that's how I kept my brother and I alive. I provided the food for us. My parents only provided clothing and money to attend the District 1 Academy. The rest I guess they figured we would manage on our own. I made sure he just attended training and that was it.

Beryl was two years younger than me, even though a few years ago he grew tremendously and now looked a year older than me, dramatically leaving his 'tiny' position. I was still his older sister and therefore I was going to be the one who had to protect him from the world.

Now here I was, in the Hunger Games. Normally, my District would burst with volunteers, begging and pleading to be in the Hunger Games, but when everyone heard my name this year...no one spoke a word. Neither did they when Marvel's name was pulled. It was odd, as if everyone was on the same belief that this year wasn't going to be a victorious year for District 1.

Only whispers could be heard through the large crowds of people gathered together for the 74th Reaping. Of course, once we walked onto the stage, Marvel and I acted proud and ecstatic, knowing that was what was expected of us. We couldn't act surprised or worried, because even an idiot knew that would seem disrespectful and shameful to our district. However, on the inside, I knew I wasn't ready. Everyone clapped and roared at their new tributes and perhaps a possible victor standing before them. The only though at that moment was how fake the world has turned out to be.

Yes, I was/am seventeen years old and would only have one more year to actually be eligible, but I knew I would be nothing compared to the careers of District 2 or even my District Partner. I barely knew him, only knowing his family was sort of popular in the District and that he was one of the academy's best. We were considered some of the best for our age group, which wasn't easy as our age group wasn't just big to say at the least, but I was far more low key. It was due to my parents that I was rather famous throughout the District; my mother being a well known jewelry designer and my father being the head of a huge jewelry company that provided for our District, but mainly the Capitol of course. Everything went to them. Sure, District 1 could be called the favorite of the Capitol...but it didn't mean we were treated well.

I only said goodbye to my brother, hugging him tightly before I left. My parents went off happily to some party to brag about their daughter being an official tribute for the district. Then, once on the train, Marvel and I were given our appearances. I was to be a princess, which wasn't new for a District 1 Tribute except it was without the warrior concept. Appearing soft and sweet could get me tons of sponsors. Marvel was to be charming and a gentleman, which wasn't too far from the usual appearances of the tributes from our District. At that moment, the games really began for us.

After an hour, I left the shower and put on my nightdress, laying down on my bed and looking around at the snow covering the walls around me. Not happy with what I saw, I took the remote and changed it the scenery to clouds. Cato was right. I should want to feel everything around me, especially now. I wanted to live every moment with these next few days possibly being my last.


	4. Chapter 4: Unraveling

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**_Glimmer_**

"Glimmer."

"What?"

"Your arms aren't right. You're better off holding a spear like this." Marvel walked up to me and put his arms on my shoulders, moving me into a better angle.

"I'll take it from here. Clove wants to talk to you." I looked back at the person with the husky, intense voice; of course knowing it was Cato by the first syllable that came out of his mouth. Only he had that voice that made me want to melt. Confused, I looked back at Clove who was glaring at him from behind. No doubt was what he said not true. Marvel looked at me, seeing if I was okay with Cato taking over, but didn't see me distressed at all. Shrugging, he let go of my shoulders and walked over to Clove as they both stood in their usual spots and watched us.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the ground and messing with the spear in my hand, twisting it around nervously. My words came out a bit too bitter for even my liking. I wanted to appear cool and suave with him, as if nothing had happened. Though, now I came off as cold and bitchy. '_Great start Glimmer, great start.' _I cursed myself. I might as well start killing other tributes now and ending everything right here.

"Believe it or not, I'm a better teacher than _your friend_ Marvel over there is." he said the words 'your friend' so coldly. What did he have against Marvel? Was he out to kill him now? No, not Marvel. He was off limits. Though, why would Marvel become a potential opponent to Cato now? Cato would kill Marvel in a matter of minutes if they were the two last standing. What was this all about? Dammit Cato, tell me why you are like this! So badly, I wanted to yell at Cato, to tell him how I felt, but I knew acting like an idiot wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Whatever, just show me how to through the spear then." I mumbled, looking at the fake human target in front of me again.

"Your body isn't proportioning its weight properly. Since you're right handed, you should have your left leg in front of you and right leg slightly bent behind you. You will end up straightening out your back leg when you throw the spear, giving it extra power. You tend to aim a little too far to the right, I've noticed, so aim a little to the left of the center of this guy." After that, he backed up and had me try it out.

Here it goes.

Not wanting to appear weak, with all my strength I threw the spear, hoping it would just cause the target to crumble to the ground inexplicably. Maybe show some fire in me that no one saw. Once I heard a _thud_, I knew the spear had hit something. A little scared to see if the results would be humorous, I closed my eyes for a second longer. I heard Marvel chuckle from his spot. Panicked, I looked at the target and stared at it in awe.

There the spear was - straight in the middle of the target. Not only did it hit it, but it really went through the guy. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. After a few moments of bathing in glory, I looked back at the other Careers and saw Clove glaring at me as she walked away and Marvel giving me a thumbs up as he walked away with her. Did Cato leave? I turned around further and saw he was still standing directly behind me, his arms crossed. He was smirking, which for some reason calmed me down.

"Good going Glim, you'll probably win if you have that as your last weapon in the arena against someone. You are much stronger than you look, and apparently Clove hates it." I couldn't help but chuckle at the statement over Clove. She hates me. Cato even said I'm everything she is against. Blonde, happy, girly, perfect, shiny, doll-like, but still strong somehow. She hated people like that, and apparently I was the queen who represented the whole package. "_Marvel_ seems to be proud too. Bet he wants to hug you all over." he then spat out, his face becoming more sour. I raised an eyebrow at that. _Hug me all over?_

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked, beginning to walk away from him. He was already upsetting me, and I was hoping this wouldn't happen, at least till the arena. Let him killing me bring me to feel these sad emotions, not now. Things were awkward between us, no doubt, but now he was just being a jerk. I could hear him follow from behind me. Why couldn't he just go kill fake dummies with his stupid swords and then perhaps join in on knife throwing with Clove?

"Aren't you two a thing?" he asked in a serious, yet rude tone.

"Why would you care? But just for the record, no. We're not." I said, beginning to climb up the fake mountain to perhaps escape him. All I could do was hope he wouldn't follow me now. He was like a damn bee that wouldn't leave me alone.

Once I began climbing up, however, he grabbed my right ankle so I couldn't move any higher.

"Look, Glimmer, I need to talk to you." he said, seeming distressed.

It had to be about yesterday, no doubt. I've been wanting answers like crazy since then, actually considering sneaking up to his dorm just to confront him, but now I just didn't want to be around him. It wasn't out of cowardice, rather bitterness and angry. Why did things have to turn out so awkward in the end? I don't want things to get more complicated between us because then I might end up dead.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. I'm not in the mood." my voice was cracked. It was mixed with wanting to cry and scream angrily at him all at the same time. I could feel my emotions cracking within me and I knew it wasn't good.

"Please, Glim." he said my nickname, which became the last move that made me let down my walls.

"Fine, what is it?" I said, agitated, and finally deciding to look down at him. His face was full of emotion, yet still unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but whatever it was it was strong.

"About yesterday, I panicked. I wanted to make sure we had our trust. I trust you completely Glimmer and I wanted to make sure you felt the same way. In order to survive, we are going to have to. As _allies_."

He didn't mention anything of the kiss. Towards the end of his little explanation, he looked down at the ground with a soft blush. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what it was. Was Cato even capable of blushing? It was another thing you wouldn't tag on with the 'blood-thirsty warrior' Cato.

"Cato, whatever happened yesterday...no, just never mind. I can't have anything complicated between us. No matter what, only one of us are going to make it out of the arena alive. I'm not going to watch as you probably make things worse" I looked back at the top of the mountain, but as I tried to move my foot he gripped my ankle tighter.

"Why does it have to be one of us? Why not both of us die? Or why not just you win? Why do you act as if I have a chance at winning?" Stunned, I blinked a few times and before I realized it, my hands slipped from the parts of rock I was holding. I gasped as I began to fall backwards, trying desperately to grab something in front of me but failing to do so as my hands were a bit sweaty from nervousness and the slick rocks weren't helping. I closed my eyes on my impending fall, but felt two sturdy hands hold my back and the small area beneath my knees. I opened my eyes, even more shocked to see it was Cato who caught me. He was smirking. Oh that god damn smirk, I hated it. I hated it so much. It began making me blush ferociously. Embarrassed, I turned my head away so he couldn't see me directly.

"Thank you, now put me down." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked. My heart stopped for half a second, my eyes instantly looking back into his. His expression hadn't changed, he was still smirking and seemingly happy. I couldn't be cold anymore, so I let loose a little bit and let a soft, small smile grace my lips. After a few more seconds in his arms, I decided to wiggle and jump my way out, Cato not resisting me one bit.

"Are you fully prepared?" he asked once I stood on my own, looking around the room at the other tributes.

That's right, today is the final day of training. Tomorrow was the day. The 74th Annual Hunger Games were tomorrow. Today was the last day of being truly human and sort of free. Today could be the last day I'll ever live, tomorrow being the day I die. In a way, I wish I just knew the second I would die. Things would be so much easier. I could thank who I wanted to thank, say goodbye to who I wanted to say goodbye to, and give the world my perfectly planned words.

"Glim?" Cato brought me back to my thoughts.

"Sorry. Um, I think so. It's just everything went by so fast."

"It did, no doubt. Things slowed down a bit though since I've been around." I giggled, turning around. Was he flirting with me? No way. No. He wouldn't be that stupid, especially considering he could be the death of me. Before I could think of something to say back at him, I then felt someone grab my wrist. I looked up and saw Cato, completely opposite of how he was just a mere second ago, holding a harsh face and dragging me away somewhere. The warmth he had just a few seconds ago was now gone, a stone cold face replacing it.

"Cato? What the hell is going on?" I loudly whispered to him, annoyed with his changing moods.

"I'm just moving us somewhere else. Don't worry about it." he said, trying to come off calm and casual like he was moments ago, but something in his voice was obviously off. It only made me more alert. I looked around and saw the District 6 Boy smirking at me. I glared at him, for the second time, and quickly turned my head back towards Cato.

"Is it that District 6 Boy?" I asked as he dragged me to the complete opposite side of the room.

"Stay away from him." his voice was cold now. So I was right.

"Planned on it." I responded, trying to bring some joking back around in our conversation. Though, he didn't bend one bit. Not even a small smile or a chuckle or a look back at me. Nothing, just an angry face. Finally done dragging me like a small child, he stopped us as the knife throwing area where no one was around.

"Throw a few knives."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He handed me ten knives off a stand. Confused, I picked up a few throwing knives and analyzed every target. There was one directly 6 yards from me and 2 others by each side about 10 yards away. Taking a deep breath, I rose one hand in the air and instantly began throwing them at each target, quickly taking another knife out of my left hand. All ten knives I threw were out of my hands in less than three seconds. Six of them were spot on in the middle of the head or body, getting a complete bulls-eye, while the few other knives were only mere centimeters away from the middle. One thing I had over Clove was grace and speed when it came to knives. She was a bit slower, but much more accurate. Though, that wouldn't matter by tomorrow. She still would beat me if it came to battling with knives. No matter how hard I trained these past training days, she must have had many years over me.

"Thank you." Cato said, sounding relieved as if the world was off his shoulders, and finally giving me a soft smile.

"You're welcome. What was that about?" I asked, wanting answers now. I'm tired of this abrupt stuff. Can't everyone get to the damn point, especially Cato?

"District 6 boy needed to see how strong you were." I looked back where I had last seen him, but he was already gone. He must have scurried like a rat. "He's out for me, and therefor keep an eye on him tomorrow."

"Okay." I almost was compelled to tell him 'Yes Sir.', feeling so inferior to him.

A bell rang. Training was over. Everything was done. The Games were next. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Cato seemed to notice and put a hand on my shoulder, making me jolt and look back at him.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're stronger than you think you are, Glim, and you've got Marvel and me by your side." He grinned, moving his arm to around my shoulders. I looked around, the few last tributes in the room looking at us awkwardly. Though, they never stared long because of how intimidated they were. Thresh was the only one who chuckled, shaking his head and walking out of the room until Cato and I were the last to leave, his arm never leaving me.

Why did Thresh laugh? Did he know because our relationship - or whatever Cato and I were - was doomed? It made me want to both push Cato's arm off of me and pull him closer. I was definitely attracted to him. I was always thinking of him. My mind was always focused on him somehow, no matter what I was doing. Even when I was upset with him, my body kept wanting to linger closer to him on its own. If it were even possible, I would want to run away with him and live in exile. I would probably bring Marvel with me, but Cato felt like my priority.

* * *

Cato walked me up to the District 1 dorm. "Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome, Princess Glimmer." he smirked, grabbing my waist. Rather than the door opening, he pushed me against the wall next to it. I quickly looked around to see if anyone would notice, and not even a peacekeeper was in sight.

"Cato -" I was instantly cut off by his lips crashing into mine. Rather than putting up a fight, I let my emotions flood through. My lips were feverishly uniting with his, my hands moving up to his hair and gripping it tightly. I didn't realize how badly I wanted him, at least not till now. I knew I liked him, but not to this amount. Hell, it was like I didn't want this moment to end. He moved his left hand up and down the side of my body, his other arm moving to lean his body against the wall.

My lips moved apart in shock when he bit my lip, but then he moved his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't going to say no, as our kiss only deepened. Though, I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker by the second. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand. He must have noticed when he moved his lips slowly away from me, smiling. It had no arrogance to it this time, rather it showed simple warmth and love. I had never seen him smile this way...this lovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Stay close to me." he added. He was about to walk away. No, he can't leave yet.

"Wait, Cato!" he turned around and I instantly embraced him, burying my head into his chest. I could sense he was surprised, but eventually he wrapped his arms around my body tightly. After a few moments, I wiggled my way out, Cato gently letting his arms leave me. I hung my head down, a bit embarrassed of my actions, but definitely not enough to regret them.

"You have me, Glim. No matter what, I'll be by your side." he put his hands on either side of my face, kissing my forehead, before he turned around and left. Even though I knew he was gone a minute later, I couldn't leave. I was leaning against the wall, reliving and realizing what had happened. I was in love with Cato, and he felt the same way about me. Simply realizing that wasn't an easy task. Tomorrow was the day, however. I knew he could survive the bloodbath on his own, but I would have to be strong. Be the Glimmer everyone wanted me to be. A merciless, bloodthirsty warrior with a feminine touch; 'The Devious Pink Princess of District 1'.

After a few minutes to myself, I walked into the dorms. Cashmere and Gloss were cuddled on the main couch, too busy watching some Capitol tv show to realize it was only now I returned. Perhaps they didn't even care. Tomorrow was the day where almost everything was out of their hands. Sponsors were the only thing they would have to worry about, and I hope they viewed Marvel and I a well enough sacrifice to work hard.

I was about to enter my room when Marvel walked up to me.

"There you are. Took you long enough...again. You almost made me have to look for you again."

"Marvel..." I didn't feel like talking, but he was too kind for me to walk away and shut him out. Besides, this may be the last talk we have that is completely humane between us.

"Glimmer, believe in our allies." I looked up at him now. "Believe in me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." My eyes wanted to begin to water up. Were we all being sent to our deaths? Marvel, seeing I was becoming a wreck right in front of him, hugged me tightly.

"I'll do the same, Marvel." I responded, desperately attempting to keep my voice solid and not a mess. He let go of me and gave me a pat on the back, walking away to his room.

* * *

Once I entered my room, I looked out my window. It was already night time and I hadn't realized it. There were people outside the Capitol chanting 'Hunger Games!' and a few people also shouting 'Katniss!'. She was definitely a fan favorite and I couldn't help but be jealous. I can't say I wanted to be viewed the same, but I wish Cato or Marvel could be loved. They would then get more sponsors. I wanted them to win, not me. Not anymore.

Moving away from the window, I changed into a pale lavender short night dress and laid down on my bed. I moved my legs a bit apart and my arms spread open to where both my hands were hanging off the bed. I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in and out. This was the last night of me being..._me_. Perhaps this was how I was going to die. I tried to imagine it, feeling my blood slowly leave my body and my consciousness wither away.

Then, my thoughts moved to Cato and Marvel. I wonder what they were doing right now? These were the hours we were going to feel most hopeless, only taunting us till the games. It wasn't like we could train or anything. We were stuck in our rooms until morning. In the meantime, we were _helpless_. Slowly I felt myself falling into sleep.

* * *

**_Cato_**

"DAMMIT!"

_ CRASH!_

"Why did things have to turn out like this!?"

_ CHINGG!_

"Cato!" I turned around to see Clove walk into my room. Damn, I had forgotten to lock it.

"Go away." I said under my breath, not in the mood to deal with her attitude right now.

"Not until you tell me whats going on? Your breaking things and making a mess out of your room. I could hear you all the way from my room? Are you drunk or something!?"

"CLOVE!" I turned around furiously. "I am not in the god damn mood to deal with you right now. I'm done with your shit, now leave!" Her eyes were wide open, like a child who has seen death. I actually regretted what I had just done. "Clove, I'm sorry." I walked over to my bed, putting my head in my hands.

"Whatever, just clean your stuff up. Cato, we all know you're going to win. Everyone has said it. You don't have to worry about your life. I know I'll make it close to winning, maybe 3rd or something, but you don't have to worry about anything." she walked away from the spot where I had yelled at her, leaving my room. That's the warmest thing I think I've ever heard from her, which only made me feel more guilty. Perhaps she wasn't a complete demon after all.

Once she was gone, I looked up and saw she was right. My room was a mess. I had basically went through a stupid angry tantrum over everything going on. Every Capitol vase and table and chair and so on...was broken now. Then, I felt a warm liquid on my face. I looked down at my hands and noticed the many cuts on them.

Though, Clove was wrong why I was upset. It wasn't my chances at living. No. It was what has happened.

I have found the girl of my dreams...in this hell. Why did it have to be here? Why couldn't I have just been a Peacekeeper in her district and have met her there!? She could die...and that what's scared me the most. Clove was wrong, I was definitely the least likely to win by any chances. Glimmer was, no matter. She would win. My job is to protect her the last few days I have left with her. Simple as that. I wasn't mad about me dying, just the way things had to turn out.

_ Glimmer, I promise you won't be the one to die. I'll take your place, no matter what._


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning to An End

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**_Glimmer_**

I had woken up sometime around eight in the morning to hear a loud knocking on my door. Before I could answer whoever knocked, I heard the door opened. I looked across the room and saw a few Peacekeepers and Marvel.

"District 1's Female Tribute, please come with us once you dressed in your proper attire." The door closed, making me grab the blankets around me tightly. Today was the day that would make - or end - my future. After a minute of staring at the walls with my knuckles turning white, my thoughts taking over me, I remembered they would be expecting me in a minute or so. Quickly, I got dressed in the Hunger Games attire. This year is was some ugly green jacket with tons of zippers, a warm shirt underneath, and tight but comfortable pants. The boots I wore were like brown with a little heal. I guess looking semi-attractive is acquired for these games. After all, more sponsors.

I sighed and open the door, following them out the front door. There Peacekeepers in front of us, leading the way. Then, our escort, Cashmere, and Gloss walked right behind them. Marvel and I were right behind them with Peacekeepers right behind us. Seeing how tense I was, Marvel intertwined his hand with mine. I snapped up, looking at him, and he just gave me a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We're already walking to our death, is this many Peacekeepers necessary? Soon enough, our mentors and escort were directed into another hallway. Marvel and I were going onto the tribute airlift. Once we climbed up, we realized we were the last ones to board. We took the last seats next, Cato just happening to be across from me.

All of the tributes had pretty much the same uniforms, except the color changed per district. We were all huddled up on this plane, being forced to look at each other. If you weren't on my left or right, you would be across from me. I tried to study everyone around me, but everyone was silent and seemingly withdrawn. Any courage, arrogance, fighting stamina, or even just plain life was devoid in everyone. Not even Clove looked confident at the moment, looking down at her lap and playing with her fingers. That Katniss girl had no clear expression, neither scared or hopeful. Perhaps she was starting to realize what was happening right now. The District 6 boy had a tear down his cheek, looking up at the ceiling. When I was about to close my eyes and take a quick nap, I was disturbed by a quick prick in my arm. I opened my eyes to see one of the Capitol doctors putting a tracker in my arm, flinching when I felt the cold device grabbing the inside of my arm. Without any expression, the woman walked over to the next person. A warning would have been nice, thank you.

Soon after, I heard the hovercraft begin to fly up. It would only be minutes until we were in the arena. I looked at everyone, noticing Cato staring at me, but I tried not to give him back eye contact. Seeing him in this situation with me would only break me down into pieces.

* * *

When everyone boarded below the arena, everyone was then divided. Cashmere and my Capitol stylist escorted me into some underground place with a tube that would launch me into the arena. Cashmere babbled to me some useless compliments like how I looked attractive without much makeup and how I was the prettiest tribute she has ever had, but these compliments didn't sound like she had faith in me winning. They were like last words for my impending death and perhaps she'll use them as a eulogy for me. The stylist just stayed quiet and nodded at whatever Cashmere said. I doubt she was even paying attention. What would she have to say? Good luck? After a quick hug from Cashmere, she instructed me into the tube. A little jumpy, I moved a bit as the tube instantly was lifted up. I froze for a moment, looking up to see the arena around me, almost blinded by the bright sun. Squinting my eyes until they adjusted to the lighting, I saw all of the tributes were surrounding the Cornucopia with a forest surrounding us. Then, a voice was beginning to countdown from fifty.

_This was it._

_ Like every Hunger Games I had ever seen, it was a countdown from fifty. Each number made me more tense._

_ 40...39...38...37...36...35...34...33...32...31..._

_ My breathing, it felt like like I was being suffocated. I can't breath._

_ 30...29...28...27...26...25...24...23...22...21..._

_ I looked around. Where was Marvel? Cato? Clove? They weren't too close to me, but it didn't take me long to get full sight of them. I was surrounded by some other weaker tributes_

_ 20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11..._

_ Once I caught sight of Cato, my stomach fell. He looked like the monster he was, ready to kill everything in his sight. Was the Cato I knew and loved still in their, or was he ready to fight off anyone just to win. I then glanced over at Marvel who wasn't to far from him. He seemed much calmer and focused, staring at the Cornucopia. Clove was glaring at the tributes from twelve before putting her attention towards the Cornucopia. She was ready to fight any second now. There's no more being scared. I have to look strong in order to survive. I internally smiled and relished in the fact that these last few seconds, however, that I could be me;_

_ Glimmer._

**_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...SSSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG ~~ !_**

Before I could realize it, my legs were off and running towards the Cornucopia, being one of the first to get there. I grabbed a large knife and looked back behind me. Some girl from 6 was about to attack me with some knife she got. As she ran up to me, a mix of both horror and bravery radiating from her eyes, I ran towards her and tripped the girl. Then, once she was stuck on the ground with her back sticking up, I began knifing her from the back. I kept stabbing her, wanting to kill anything that was left in her. My body took control of the situation on its own.

This is where I truly lost myself. I wasn't thinking, hell I didn't even know where I was.

After I was done stabbing her multiple times, I realized she was dead and I finally got enough control to stop myself. That's when my mind came back to me. I looked at my hands, they were soaked in blood, this girl's blood. I looked back at the face of the girl of the girl I had killed. Not only was her body oozing blood out of each wound I gave her, but her eyes... they were wide open, no sign of life in them. She was gone. Dead. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I had done. I just killed someone. I've never done this before. I expected this to feel different...perhaps more accomplishing. That's what my trainers said it would be like in the Academy, but no. I didn't feel triumphant. The saddest question the crossed my mind: 'What if she had been me?'

Leaving the knife in the girl, I just got up, grabbed her the yellow duffel bag she had held tightly in her hands, and began running towards the Cornucopia. I was dizzy. All of the noises could be heard, but somehow I felt deaf. I couldn't think straight. I was lost in fear, regret, panic, adrenaline, and the mess that was surrounding me. My stomach hurt - no...my whole body hurt.

This was no longer training. This is war. This is death. This is the bloodbath.

This is the Hunger Games.

Then, I ran into the District 10 boy. I plummeted to the ground, and when I looked up he had ran off somewhere. Shockingly, he didn't attack me at all. Though, I quickly noticed the bag I had stolen was missing. I didn't have a weapon at hand, so I wasn't going to go after him. At least, that would be a good excuse when in reality I don't want to kill anyone at the moment.

Feeling weak, I slowly got up and once I had a little bit of balance, I began running towards the Cornucopia once again. No thoughts were going through my head. I felt light headed. I couldn't handle what was going on around me. I was probably dead already and hadn't realized it yet.

WOOSH!

Right when I had reached the Cornucopia again, I was turned around and pushed to the ground. I looked up and saw the District 6 boy above me, grinning. I noticed there was blood dripping from his head and mouth, scratches, bruises, and cuts all over his shaking body. His entire expression was nothing like the ones he had before. Then, he was seemingly calmer and more analyzing. Now, it was apparent he had lost all sanity. His eyes practically bulging out of his eyes and his grin so huge I'm surprised it didn't stretch out his skin and crack and blood. The District 6 boy from before - he was gone.

He was going to kill me.

He grinned even more as he put the sword he clutched onto up into the air, his arm slightly shaking from whatever pain he was in. Right as the sword started coming down towards me, I screamed. This was my death!? This was how I was going to die? I should have listened to Cato and watched him closer. I'm so sorry, Cato.

I closed my eyes, anticipating the brutal pain, but then heard a thud. No pain. My eyes whipped open and I saw the District 6 boy was instantly pushed and tripped, quickly falling. I watched him fall, his eyes never leaving mine. Completely opposite of what he looked like before, he now showed a completely feared and panicked expression. He looked like a scared child now, not the psychopathic killer I had seen only moments ago.

It was Cato. Once the boy was on the ground, he killed the boy with a scythe, two slices at his stomach until he finished him off by stabbing him. More blood. I honestly didn't know if my stomach could take this sight anymore. In pictures, books, and the screenings of death from the Hunger Games, I used to feel nothing about it. Gore didn't provoke me at all, but now...it was completely different. It was like I was a completely different person.

"Bastard. Tries to get to me through you. Rot in hell, 6." Cato mumbled, complete rage radiating from his body. He may have been the one who just saved my life, but his intense demeanor scared me. The bloodthirsty killer that I had viewed him as before I met him, that perspective of him was coming back to haunt me instantly. Could I really trust Cato? Cato immediately walked closer to me, dropping his scythe to the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face showing concern. He was no longer the killer Cato I had seen mere moments ago, his expression becoming a complete 180. I couldn't help but relax a little. I was stupid to even think he was an enemy. I could trust Cato. Though, everything that happened...everything that was happening...I couldn't think straight or even have time to react to much, let alone to the question he asked me. I couldn't speak. I was frozen. All I could do was nod. He smiled a bit, happy at my response. He then got up, grabbed the scythe, and walked around again. I decided not to move for a moment, rather I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Everything around me was causing me to freeze up, like a scared little girl. Perhaps the Gamemaker and his crew knew that when they gave me a 7-1 chance of winning. It wasn't the lowest, but certainly no where near the best.

Everything around me was still constantly moving, everything a haze and blur. It took me a few minutes to see what was going on around me. Once my eyesight was back, I slowly got to my feet and noticed the bloodbath had ended. I felt a part of me want to cry, the other relieved that I had survived it. I had lived through the toughest part of the games. Then I remembered, this doesn't mean a guarantee of my survival. I looked around in more detail. Everyone was either dead, had fled into the forest, or was one of the Careers from District 1 and 2. Wait, were Cato, Marvel, and Clove alive? Quickly harnessing some unknown energy, I ran around the Cornucopia a bit, luckily seeing that they were all were alive. Clove had just taken out the knife I used to kill the District 6 girl and grabbed the one she was holding onto in her hand.. Marvel had finished killing someone with a spear apparently, as he used a ripped part of his shirt to clean his spear, and Cato was walking back from the edge of the forest, leaving a male's dead body behind him, now carrying a huge sword in hand.

Deciding I should find a weapon, I looked around to see what my options of weapons were around me in the Cornucopia. All of the knives were gone, meaning Clove had gotten to them first no doubt. Of course she had to keep them all to herself, probably was naming them as I stood here.

The only things lefts were spears, swords, and axes, basically everything that would be taken by Cato and Marvel in a heartbeat. I knew I had no shot at keeping them. Then, I spotted something probably important; a bow and arrow. That means District 12 girl is still out there because no doubt she would have taken this. Also I didn't see her in the bloodbath. I saw her briefly flee to the forest, Clove almost killing her. As much as I wanted to call her a coward, I had no choice but to deem her smart. She would have been killed in a matter of seconds if she had stayed, all of the Careers wanting to get their hands on her, and she knew that. For once, I cursed my instincts for being right. She would be a hard one to defeat in the end.

Though, someone came walking towards us in the forest, his hands above his head. It only took me less than a second to recognize him, as he was someone that one was not able to forget. Lover-Boy from District 12: Peeta Mellark. I grabbed an arrow and pointed it at him as he walked closer to me.

"Cato!" I yelled, getting his attention to come over. He ran over and was instantly by my side.

"District 12...Peeta Mellark? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your star-crossed love?" Cato chuckled with his sarcasm, stabbing his sword into the ground as he walked closer to the boy. I kept my arrow pointed at him. He definitely wasn't going to harm Cato, not on my watch. On the corner of my eye, I saw Marvel and Clove walking over to us. Marvel had his familiar uncaring smile on his face, as Clove looked disgusted to see Peeta. Perhaps she hated the tributes of District 12 more than me. I smirked a little at that thought. If it weren't for me allying with Cato and Marvel, I would have probably tried to ally with Katniss and Thresh somehow.

"What does he want?" Clove spat, showing her obvious hate towards the boy.

"Good question." Marvel added, playing around with his spear in his hands, throwing it into the air, twirling it, spinning it. He was calm and careless.

"I can help you. I want to ally with you." Peeta said, putting his arms at rest.

"Why shouldn't we just kill you now?" Clove added, grinning a bit at her own statement.

"I'm your best shot at finding and fighting Katniss. I know she is the one you're most worried about, besides Thresh that is. Look, we all know she's smart, but I got her trust and she told me some of her plans. I can help you if you help me. Ally with me."

"Fine." I looked over at Cato, who turned around and grabbed his sword that was stuck in the ground, turning back around to face Peeta and staying by my side. I put my arrow back in it's back holder, lowering my bow.

"Cato! Why don't we kill him off now!?" Clove practically screamed, furious at Cato's decision.

"He's right. He is our best shot at finding Katniss. Sure, ally with us. At least until we are the only ones left alive." Cato smirked. Peeta sighed with relief and thanked us. Should we trust him? I know it wasn't my place to decide if we kept him as an ally or not, as that was Cato's decision as the leader of our pack, but what happened to Peeta's love for that Katniss girl?

Fake.

That word was the only thing on my mind now. Like almost everything else in this world, fake. Even I was a little disappointed to see it was all a Capitol scam. Anything for sponsors, right? I smiled, shaking my head in complete disgust and looking down at the ground sickened by the world I lived in.

"Marvel and I will look around the perimeter quickly to make sure there is no one left behind. Clove, check what is left in the Cornucopia and what supplies we have available. Glimmer, stay put and watch out for anything suspicious. Peeta, you stay with her." Everyone than ran off to their jobs. I sat down in the grass, still stunned at everything that was going on around me. Peeta could have killed me right now if he wanted to, but he just stood up still and looked down at me in confusion. I don't blame him. I mean, I'm not quite acting like the Career everyone sees in the past Hunger Games. The worst part was that I was being watched by the entire country of Panem. I probably was a laughing joke in all the districts and especially the Capitol. The girl that had so much arrogance and pride...that act was gone now. Though, I knew I had to act stronger and be the fierce Glimmer they expected me to be, or else those damn sponsors wouldn't help me. Was it still possible to become the beautiful monster they loved to see?

It was hard to stay calm, though, seeing Peeta sit down next to me. Just him being around me made me sick to my stomach. I felt like having a mental breakdown practically. I decided that later on, I'll keep him near Marvel and Clove, as Cato was going to be the one who lead us through the forest I imagined.

"Thank you for not shooting me on sight." Peeta said, chuckling a bit with a soft smile.

"You're welcome." I said flatly, trying not to give him eye contact. My bow became more interesting than him as I looked at how it was constructed - or at least that's how I wanted him to think.

"You're very different from the other Careers." I looked up at him, furious. Did this idiot just insult me? What does he know? What has he seen? He doesn't a god damn thing about me.

"And what does that mean?" I hissed at him, my eyes practically burning the soul in his eyes. However, Peeta didn't flinch.

"You have a heart, I can tell. You're not just out here for blood. I don't know how to explain it, but you're just different from the rest. If Kat- if I were going to lose, I'd be honored to be second to you."

"Stop being a kiss-ass" I scoffed, standing up and glaring at him. I was starting to like him, and I wasn't supposed to. Even with his kind comments, I still recognized how he represented fake to me now, and that only made me more sick.

"Look, I already figure I'm going to die - no doubts about that. I have nothing more to lie about if I know the outcome of these games." His expression was soft and honest. He wasn't lying.

"What happened to you and Katniss?" I didn't want him to like me, rather to hate me. I don't want to be the one to kill him. He was too kind a person and he had already figured his fate. Admitting it out loud was the hardest part, and I couldn't help but respect that.

"It was all a lie." he whispered. No doubt, if we were being recorded right now, would the Capitol block that out of the show. They weren't going to end such a sad, 'Romeo and Juliet' type story.

"Fake, I figured. Like everything else." I smiled, sickened by almost everything around me "Nothing is real unless it's pain. Otherwise, you're gullible to believe in such a thing as hope." Peeta kept looking up at me, sympathetically. "Look, you're better off hating me and not trusting me, especially any of the others. It'll only hurt you in the end." The correct translation to what I said would be 'I like you. You're too kind and you don't deserve this fate. Hate me so I don't have to be the one to end you. Make me your enemy, not an ally. Things would be easier this way, so hate me.'

"The world is fake, I guess, but the fake wouldn't survive without the pure. With all things fake, something pure is by it's side to keep balance." I raised an eyebrow at what he said. He maybe had a point, but then again it is coming from a fake, yet somehow honest boy. Everything around me has been proven fake practically, Though, then there was Cato. I did love him and that wasn't fake. He seemed like he loves me - or at least cares about me in some form. "Rather than looking at everything fake, I normally just remember the balance that is needed. Man has woman, life has death, and fake has the pure."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit down at him. He smiled a bit too, clutching his legs close to his chest. I already figured I couldn't be around him much longer.

That's when the cannon struck, making everyone jump at the loud noise. Everyone looked up into the sky. Of course, there wasn't only going to be one. There were so many that it was almost hard to count each one. Though, I stopped at fourteen. Already over half of the tributes were dead. When the last cannon was fired, I looked over at Cato who was already staring me at. I could only tell two emotions from the face he gave me - relieved we had made it this far, but sad it was only a matter of time until these games are over.

My only question was...who was next?

"Glim, over here. Marvel, you watch loverboy." I saw Peeta roll his eyes at his nickname, making me giggle a bit and shoot a smile at Peeta. I nodded at him as a goodbye, knowing I couldn't look attached to him in any way or else the others wouldn't trust me, understandably. Once Marvel got over next to Peeta, I ran over to Cato who was standing by the edge of the forest.

"What is it?" I asked, gripping onto my bow tightly, a small smile on my face.

"Why were you talking with loverboy?" Cato said seemingly upset. My smile faded.

"No reason. Why?"

"You shouldn't talk to him. I don't trust him." Cato looked over at Marvel and Peeta, who were not even looking at each other and trying to avoid any eye contact, and then his eyes were back on me. "I think he will be of great use to us with Katniss, but otherwise I don't trust him, especially around you."

"What do you mean? Am I too stupid or am I too untrustworthy?" My voice got louder, barely evading the attention of the others. I shrugged, turning around and beginning to walk into the forest.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Cato.

"I'm going to look around a bit and see the area. I'll be back in an hour."

"Glimmer, are you insane!? You're by yourself! Even I wouldn't do that." Cato panicked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"I can take care of myself." annoyed - and really wanting to get the hell out of here - I walked into the forest. Once I was almost hidden, I turned around to see Cato kicking a tree in anger. I felt bad, knowing I used him as an excuse by starting a fight with him just to get away from everything for a moment, but I know if I am to keep any sanity, I need to be alone for a small amount of time. Sad at this sight, I turned back around and walked further into the forest.

This is a place I've never been before. I've seen almost everything except for a land of ice, a land of sand, or a forest, and as I had said before the arena was a forest. As I kept walking, I looked all around me, staying on guard and remembering I'm not just taking a stroll through the woods. There could be another tribute anywhere around me, all waiting to sink their weapon into me and hear the canon that would be music to their ears. Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard movement. Naturally, I turned to my side and prepared an arrow to be launched with my bow. Before I shot out, I saw it only Marvel, who had his arms up in the air.

"What is it?" I asked, continuing to walk farther into the forest.

"You shouldn't be by yourself, so I decided to tag along." he said happily. How can someone be so happy in this sucky situation we're stuck in.

"I want to be by myself, thanks though Marvel."

"No, you need me. Not even Cato should be by himself."

"Look, I don't want to be a bitch, but I need some alone time. I can't breakdown, I have to be strong. Time away might help me for a bit." I admitted to him.

"Yes, it might for a bit until you get stabbed to death. What, do you think the rest of us are just in great spirits? We all know how these games work out." I looked back at him, his expression the calmest I had ever seen it. Turning around, I faced him directly and looked at the ground.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Look, I know I'm not as tough as you, but I' m at least trying to be. Do you want to scout the area around -"

"Watch out!" I turned my head to the side to see a girl with a knife running towards me only a few feet away. Marvel pushed me out of the way and kicked the girl in the stomach, pointing an axe at the girl's face.

"You killed an innocent little boy, you bastards! You guys are monsters! You hear me? Fucking monsters!" she yelled, angry. Ahhh, so she was the girl from District 4. Funny, she was also the one that gave me a cut on my arm. The little boy must have been from her district. Marvel chuckled.

"First off, we're not monsters, we are warriors. You're about as guilty as we are, trying to kill us now. Why don't you go hide in a tree and make yourself comfortable, rather than killing others like a monster would do." Marvel chuckled, his arrogant expression back. No one was able to get inside someone's head better than Marvel. Besides obvious fighting skills, he definitely had a high IQ on him. He may seem careless, but I don't think that is ever really the case. An act? I don't think so. It is probably his personality.

The District 4 girl spat near Marvel's feet and said "I'm nothing like you Careers. I have far more honor than you guys do. You killed a 12 year old boy. A small, weak boy!"

"Do you really think he had any chances of surviving?" Marvel laughed. This Marvel was the one I knew in front of the public and cameras. He was a cold-hearted killer that found it fun to kill people. Is this actually how he was? He was kind just a second ago, what happened to that?

"Still..." the girl mumbled.

"You know damn well he wouldn't make it." Marvel interrupted her, rolling his eyes. His voice was colder than before, loosing its mocking tone. "I bet if you two were the last in the arena, you'd kill him to survive. Never though that far, did you?" The girl began to cry, Marvel obviously pointing out things she had either refused or forgot to consider. I just laid on the ground still, watching what was going on. "You're welcome, by the way. Cato made it fast and quick, so there wouldn't be much pain besides hitting death's door."

The girl's eyes directed her attention over at me now, her eyes flooding with tears. I just stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"Is what he said true?" she asked, her voice cracking after every syllable. I nodded. I didn't know if it was because Cato had a soft, merciful side or he wanted to move on fast from such an easy kill. Either way, he was dead in less than a second. The girl smiled, closing her eyes and looking up at the sky. She then mumbled "Thank you. I doubt you'll have the same mercy for me, though."

"Probably not. You see, you tried to kill a dear ally of mine. I don't think that makes me really happy, do you?" he looked over at me, smiling, and then back at the girl. "Well, you were honest and I'll give you that." Marvel raised his axe, staring at me with his mouth stretched out in a wide grin. I couldn't help then but to look away. I didn't want to see someone so humane to be killed, not in my eyes.

I ended up putting a hand to my eyes. I didn't want to see this. That's when I heard a slash, the exact sound that metal makes when cutting skin and slicing blood. I looked over and saw Clove grinning. Clove?

"Sorry to take your kill, I had it out for her since the beginning." Clove said, chuckling. She went down onto her knees and looked at the girl, smiling. The girl just stared at Clove in complete shock, tears running down her face. Clove had stabbed her precisely in the middle of her chest. "I told you I was better with knives." The girl looked over at me and then at Marvel before closing her eyes for the last time. In a matter of seconds, a cannon was heard. Then, another? Cato! I jumped up to my feet and ran towards the Cornucopia, getting odd looks from Marvel and Clove. Though, they ended up following close behind me. Oh no, he couldn't have died. This would be all my fault because I just had to wander off.

"Cato!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. Then, I felt my body hit something and I fell to the ground. After blinking quickly to get my eyesight back, I looked up and saw Cato, Peeta right behind him with a sword. Cato! He wasn't dead! Cato offered me his hand, me only taking it to let go and instantly embrace him.

"I thought you were dead. I thought this was all my fault." I could feel tears begin to blur my vision.

"You scared the hell out of me. From now on, you're not leaving my sight. Got it?" I nodded into his chest, scared. Soon, I heard footsteps from behind us. Quickly, I wiped my eyes and made it look like I was fine.

"Dumbass, Cato wouldn't be the one killed. He would be the killer. So, who'd you kill?" Clove asked, smirking. Marvel just stood beside her, curious as who was the next tribute gone.

"I didn't do anything. Though, you idiots left me all alone. It would have been nice to know either of you were leaving. What was the other cannon for?"

"The girl from District 4. Remember her? The one that cut blondie over here." Clove pointed at me with her thumb "She thought she was just as good as me, and I finally proved her wrong. I am so glad I got to her first before anyone else could. Blondie, don't take it as revenge for her mistake on you though. I could care more." I rolled my eyes at her, looking back at Marvel who just shook his head at how cold this girl was.

"Clove, shut up. Alright, let's get back. I rather nothing be taken by someone else from the Cornucopia." Cato stepped in, putting his arm around my shoulder with all of us walking towards the Cornucopia.


End file.
